A Beauty in the Shadows
by savitron9001
Summary: "Find beauty not only in the thing itself but in the pattern of the shadows, the light and dark which that thing provides." -Junichiro Tanizaki Nao has been a being of darkness for practically her whole life. However, when sent to work for Satsuki, she finds out the truth of what Ragyo plans to do and decides to help Satsuki stop that from ever happening.


**Okay so this is my first Kill La Kill story. I hope to keep up with and continue to write it, but I'm busy with college and also have other stories in progress because I can't focus on just one. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kill La Kill or any of it's characters, I only own my OC Nao**

* * *

><p>I stood in the school's courtyard staring down the no star student, who just happen to steal a one star uniform. The sun was blazing overhead, and I wiped the small beads of sweat that formed on my forehead. Normally, it was Gamagori's job to deal with these students, but I just happen to get here first. I waited patiently for the student's next move, and noticed his hand tighten around the fabric that is now the wrinkled one star uniform. Knowing just what he was thinking I spoke,<p>

"If you want to put it on go ahead, I'll give you the chance to see how a one star uniform feels." My eyes sparkled along with the three stars that rested on the collar of my goku uniform. The student quickly stripped and replaced his clothing with the uniform and yelled in delight as his power grew.

"There's no way you could possibly beat me now!" He exclaimed

"I could defeat you without even tapping into the true three star uniform power." I scoffed

The student ran towards me and I anticipated his attack. He sent a punch towards my face which I easily dodged and pulled out my tessen before running towards him and attacking. I cut his cheek with the edge before folding it and slamming it into his stomach. He doubled over from the attack, and I rolled my eyes at his weakness. I continued my attack on him until he was on his knees taking short breaths. He looked up into my dark blue eyes and asked,

"Who the hell are you? I've never seen you with the Elite Four before."

"I am Nao, Lady Satsuki's secret weapon."

I stretched my hand in front of his face making the sun glint off my neko-te before slashing down and ripping the one star goku uniform off the student. As soon as that was done, I jumped and flipped away from the exhausted boy and landed next to the watching Gamagori. He sternly looked over at me, and I smiled before noticing the boy was trying to run away.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled before reaching behind me and grabbing an arrow and setting it in my bow before shooting it at the slowpoke, hitting him right in the back. He face planted into the dirt and I smirked in delight before turning towards the fuming Gamagori. I looked up into his glaring eyes with my smirk still etched on my face, and prepared for his rath.

"Nao! You know we don't kill these students without Satsuki's permission." Gamagori yelled in my face

"I didn't kill him, I just poisoned him." I retaliated with a glare of my own.

"That's the same thing!"

"No. He's not dead yet."

Before Gamagori could yell in my face again, I jumped and flipped in the air and landed next to the unconscious boy and pulled the arrow from his back. I wiped the small amount of blood from the tip before putting it back where it belonged and walking away from the whole scene.

"Come back here Nao, you will help me finish the job!" Gamagori yelled at my retreating form. I turned on my heel and continued to walk backwards while I spoke back at him.

"It's your job to deal with, plus if I don't hurry I'm going to be late for my club meeting and Sanageyama will kill me."

I saluted Gamagori with two fingers before turning on my heel and dashing away towards the gym for practice. I zipped unseen through the hallways while transforming into my secret identity and changing out of my three star uniform and appeared in the gym just as the clock turned to 3:00pm. I slid to a stop in front of the green haired elite four and smiled sheepishly up at him. He looked down at my face before rolling his eyes and sighing.

"You're right on time...again."

"What's wrong with that? At least I'm not late."

I poked his cheek before turning and facing the students that were lined up in front of us. I waited for Sanageyama's directions before following everyone in the different exercises. Once practice was over, I stayed behind while the rest of the students cleared out of the gym. Once all the students left I quickly transformed to my normal identity and brushed my fingers through my long straight blond hair before separating it into two pigtails once again and adding my black bow. I grabbed my backpack off the floor and was about to leave the gym before Sanageyama said something to stop me.

"We have a meeting today with Satsuki."

"Ugh, we do?" I questioned as I turned to face him

"Yes and you need to be in uniform."

I pulled at my fake no star uniform before letting out a sigh and dropping my bag onto the floor.

"Fine, I'll change."

I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted it over my breasts before taking it completely off and throwing it onto the ground. I then proceeded to unbutton my skirt before Sanageyama exclaimed,

"Don't change in here, go to the locker rooms!"

I turned towards him and noticed the blush on his cheeks and how his eyes roamed to my lace covered breasts before I spoke.

"Why does me changing in front of you make you uncomfortable?"

"Well...I-I wouldn't…" He stammered as his face grew redder

"Oh I get it, it turns you on." I laugh lightly before turning away and quickly removing my skirt and replacing it with my three star uniform, a completely black strapless two piece shirt and skirt with purple suspenders. I added my black collar and purple bow tie and lightly touched the three stars that glinted on the collar. I smoothed the black skirt before turning back towards the still blushing man.

"You're still blushing, I'm done changing."

He said nothing as he looked down towards the floor. I rolled my eyes before taking the few steps needed to reach him and grabbing his hand and pulling him behind me out of the gym. We walked through the empty halls of Honnouji Academy silently and made our way towards Lady Satsuki's and the elite fours office. We walked through the door and was greeted by the eyes of the other three elite four and Lady Satsuki. Sanageyama bowed and I smiled slightly before taking my seat next to the student council president. Everyone brought their eyes to Satsuki before she spoke to me.

"Nao, I heard that you disciplined the student who stole a one-star uniform."

"Well yes, I just happened to get there before Gamagori." I explained calmly

"You didn't have to do the whole job!" Gamagori yelled

"Gamagori you have no need to yell." Satsuki said calmly. "Nao, I'll forgive you this one time, but remember that you do not do anything unless I tell you so directly. You are my secret weapon, there will come a time that I will need you."

"I understand Lady Satsuki. Thank you for your forgiveness."

She nodded her head before continuing the meeting. We talked about simple things before being dismissed to go home. I waited for the rest of the elite four to leave before turning back to Satsuki and frowning at her.

"You know there is no need to be so formal with me." I said

"I have to treat you like the rest of them. I have known Nonon my whole life and I don't treat her any differently." she explained

"I know, I know...are we ever going to do anything about moth- I mean Ragyo?" I asked

"For now we wait, we are not yet strong enough to face her. We just have to hope she doesn't announce the Cultural and Sports Festival before then."

I nodded my head before taking the cup of tea Soroi held out to me and taking a seat on the chair next to Satsuki and drinking the hot liquid.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so just a few things,<strong>

**A tessen is a folding fan with an iron frame, ninjas use as a club when folded and can cut when open.**

**Neko-te are strong iron fingernails that are fastened into leather bands fitted on the fingers, they resembled claws and could be dipped in poison**

**She also used a bow with poison tips.**

**So I would love to hear what you think about the story in reviews. Let me know! Also if you can guess her origins that would be awesome!**


End file.
